SOW School Of Warriors
by ww2killer
Summary: What happens if one young regular highschool teen has to help a special school event. He's in for a whole new world of pain and trouble as he has to help a very special all girls school get ready by helping the girls with their training, hope you enjoy. Note (lemons included)


This is a new story idea

this is a story combining several anime's, I've had this story idea in my head for too long i had to publish it for all to enjoy it.

* * *

A Hell of a School

Right now it's a clear, blue, sunny day. Down on the ground is Japan, We go down to a school building divided in eight buildings and everything is normal until.

KABOOOOMMM

A miner explosion comes from one of the buildings and out of the smoke out comes a teen boy running from a group of girls.

''AAAAAWWWWW...PLEASE I DON'T DO ANYTHING WRONG''

''YEAH RIGHT...now get back here you pervert''

''please this is misunderstanding''

''grrrrr...archers...fire''

several girls line up in four rows and pull out four arrows in each hand and aim upward and launch all their arrows into the air and start to fall towards the teen boy.

''holy...shit...BALLS''

The teen boy manages to dodges the arrows, but gets caught at a wall, he turns and sees five reflective shines coming towards him, with in a few seconds the five objects land near the teen, once he clears his mind he looks to see their five shurikens, stuck to the wall near his head and legs.

''... ... ...holy...shit''

The teen boy makes it around the wall he was next to and sees it's to the school gym, he goes in and is shocked to see what's on the walls.

''HOLY FUCKING HELL...WHAT KIND OF SCHOOL IS THIS...oh fuck, oh fuck, oh fuck...how did i get in this hell hole''

On the walls are weapons of ancient and modern day, sharp blades, bullets and guns. As he try's to calm down, he's shocked to hear.

''I FOUND HIM''

All kinds of weapons soon start to head towards the teen boy.

''AAAAAAAWWWWWWWWWWW''

* * *

24 hours earlier.

'right before my life is about be taken by hot girls with weapons lets start off with how it all happen, my name is Kouta Takagi a regular 18 year old male high schooler, I'm a Senior in my school, but then came my final year, I thought it was normal, but it's not normal when the principle called me to her office'

Kouta ''what do you mean I failed''

''well Kouta you've done well in work you just haven't done well on your grades, I'm sorry, but I can't pass you''

Kouta ''then what am I suppose to do now, I need to pass''

''hmmm...their could be a way''

Kouta ''what is it''

''I have a special school event happening and I do need a person to help''

Kouta ''well what do I have to do''

''not much you'll have to help by being their as a manager or coach''

Kouta ''well I'll take it''

The principle gives a small smile and reaches in her desk and pulls out a sheet of paper and writes down something.

''alright tomorrow you'll go and meet up with the principle, and she'll help you out with what you have to do''

Kouta ''Okay Mrs. Kina, thank you''

Kouta runs out excited leaving Mrs. Kina with a smile, she then pulls out a cigarette and lights it up; then take a puff of smoke.

Mrs. Kina ''I hope that boy can handle on what's going to happen...well he is family''

Outside Kouta makes it out and then stops running as he hears someone yell him out.

''HEY KOUTA''

He looks and sees his four friends.

Kouta _'well in my life I have five great friends and they look out for me as I do to them'_

''hey Kouta, so spill it why were you called to the Principles office''

Kouta ''well...she just wanted to talk to me about the schools...umm...lunch special...that's all''

Kouta _'when It comes to my lies, Alex is a bit slow minded, but a real nice and happy person, always having a smile on her face...and much as I don't want to say, she has the best rack in the whole school...her breast are the bes...ghaaa...'_

As he's in his thoughts Kouta is caught from behind by one of his other female friends and she holds him in a tight head lock.

''Kouta I know when you lie so spill it before I squeeze your head off''

Kouta ''alright...alright...I'll talk...I'll talk...''

She lets go of him and stops to take in his breaths.

Kouta _'when it comes to being tough Maya is the toughest in our group. You'd have to be strong when your family has 6 brothers, a father that's a retired wrestler and a mother who was once a leader of an all girl's biker gang'_

Maya ''so go on already what did she say''

Kouta ''I haven't been doing so great on my grades so I may not pass this year''

''so what are you going to do about it Kouta''

Kouta ''I don't know, right now Rio, but I have only have one option''

Kouta _'Rio is by far the smartest in our group, but she's more smart in medical practice, she's always wanted to be a doctor'_

''well what is it Kouta, you keep leaving us in a cliffhanger''

Kouta _'in our group is my best friend Max, he's also Maya's twin brother, he's been my friend ever since we met as kids'_

Kouta ''well Mrs. Kina told me about some school event at another school and she needs me to help out for the school year''

Max ''so your aunt wants you to work at another school. Do you even know what school it is''

Kouta ''no she didn't even give me the name. Tomorrow's my first day at this school''

Max ''well I hope you make good on your chance on graduating''

Kouta ''yeah, yeah I will...lets just go home''

The next day, Kouta is walking though a path through a forest and has one suitcase and the note from his Aunt, as well a second note.

 _''Dear Kouta_

 _this special school event will take a whole school year so I have already packed what you'll need. you'll met up with the principle and you'll be told on what you'll have to do. Theirs a room set for you, and make sure you behave and try to survive this._

 _PS. be sure to lead the way to this school event and remember to win fairly._

 _Love your favorite auntie''_

Kouta ''what does she mean by that ''lead the way'', but more to the fact why do I have to move into this school''

After a few minutes Kouta sees a large stone gate, on the top of the metal gate top the name of the school is called.

Kouta ''Senshi no gakkō, I wonder what that means''

Kouta kept on walking and goes though the gate and closes it, as he leaves branched move from the wind their is a list in different languages, but the top on was in English translating to School of Warriors.

Kouta kept walking and after a few minutes he can see the school.

Kouta ''oh finally, what kind of school would be build in the middle of a remote mountain forest, I know this area, but no one lives here and I don't remember their was a school here''

He looks around and sees eight different buildings. On the school yards their was a mix of themes in cultures and history as he looks to see around and sees a map and looks and finds a map and find the main building, he heads their and as he moves inside the building he doesn't see anyone.

Kouta ''man this place is huge and what kind of place is this I feel like if I walk though these doors I'll walk though time''

As he walks through the halls he sees doors themed, with names on the top of the doors. After a minutes of walking Kouta finds one thing he knows.

Kouta ''huh, shower room''

Kouta looks to see sweat marks, as he remembers that he's walked the whole way to the school.

Kouta ''might as well take a quick wash''

As he he puts his suitcase down and goes in the changing room. As he enters he's frozen in place as he looks to see. The whole room filled with girls wearing only towels or nothing at all, everyone was frozen in place. Kouta can't move but he can see girls of all sizes, until.

''y-y-y...YOU PERVERT''

As one girl yells out the whole room is filled with the girls screaming. That also causes Kouta to get out of his dream fantasy, just in time to try and say.

Kouta ''ahhhh...sorry, sorry, sorry...''

With a split second Kouta runs out and shuts the door behind him and sighs in relief.

Kouta ''...hhhaa...man the was heaven...huh...''

Kouta turns to listen in and doesn't hear anything till.

Kouta ''hmm...skeek...yaahhhh...

Right in front of Kouta's face a Katana sword misses him off by an inch in front of his face. With that out some several smaller sharp objects miss Kouta's body, he's still frozen as he try's to culm down he hears.

''clear way we'll plow through the door, Tommy guns ready girls''

Kouta ''oh shit...''

As Kouta moves from the door it's then being showered by a hail of bullets, turning the door into Swiss cheese. The door falls and Kouta can't see a thing because of a huge cloud of steam.

Kouta ''oh what the hell kind of school is this''

As Kouta gets up he looks around the corner and as he looks in the room with the girls, all he could see as the steam clears, is the girls fully dressed in different outfits, some military camo, some with black suits, and some in ancient outfits. All this causes Kouta to think.

Kouta ''what kind of school is this''

''the kind you don't come to peep on girls, now prepare to die pervert''

With in saying that the girl looks towards Kouta, but all she sees is a dotted out line of Kouta and him running out the hall, this leaves the group of girls frozen till.

''grrr...after him''

Kouta runs through the halls and starts to see more people mostly girls and a few older males, he looks behind him and sees the same angry girl from the shower right in front of the group of girls running towards him. He keeps running till he sees an exit door.

Kouta ''I'm getting the fuck out of here''

As he gets to the door he try's to open it, but see's it's lock with a chain and key lock.

Kouta ''oh fuck me''

Right be hind him he looks to see a single person wearing different color sheets of clothes, and wearing a Turban covering the person's face, except their eyes. Kouta then sees the person pulling out a large object. For a few seconds Kouta finally relics what it is, but the person shouts out.

''RPG''

The person fires the Rocket Propelled Grenade at Kouta, but at the last few seconds he docks down, and the missile blows the doors away, with that Kouta makes a dash for outside.

Kouta ''this place is fucking insane''

Kouta then comes running out of the smoke out just as the group of girls catch up to him. As he's running he try's to reason with the girls.

Kouta ''AAAAAWWWWW...PLEASE I DON'T DO ANYTHING WRONG''

''YEAH RIGHT...now get back here you pervert''

Kouta ''please this is misunderstanding''

''grrrrr...archers...fire''

Several girls line up in four rows and pull out four arrows in each hand and aim upward and launch all their arrows into the air and start to fall towards the teen boy.

Kouta ''holy...shit...BALLS''

The teen boy manages to dodges the arrows, but gets caught at a wall, he turns and sees five reflective shines coming towards him, with in a few seconds the five objects land near the teen, once he clears his mind he looks to see their five shurikens, stuck to the wall near his head and legs.

''... ... ...holy...shit''

Kouta makes it around the wall he was next to and sees it's to the school gym, he goes in and is shocked to see what's on the walls.

Kouta ''HOLY FUCKING HELL...WHAT KIND OF SCHOOL IS THIS...oh fuck, oh fuck, oh fuck...how did i get in this hell hole''

On the walls are weapons of ancient and modern day, sharp blades, bullets and guns. As he try's to calm down, he's shocked to hear.

''I FOUND HIM''

All kinds of weapons soon start to head towards Kouta.

Kouta ''AAAAAAAWWWWWWWWWWW...ga''

With a split second Kouta is saved from being killed a hundred times over, he looks to see he's now behind the group of girls, he feels someone pulling him up from the back of his collar he looks and is surprised on who's picking up.

Mrs. Kina ''well it's good to see you already helping the girls out Kouta''

Kouta ''huh...aunt Kina what are you doing here''

Mrs. Kina ''well I am the principle here''

Kouta ''what...why do you need me here''

Mrs. Kina ''Well I need you to help the girls here with their training''

Kouta/Girls ''WHAT''

''Mrs. Kina why should this pervert help us with our training''

Mrs. Kina ''well since this is the first but I'll later explain it in a school announcement today...but for right now, be a little nicer to my nephew''

Kouta's aunt gives the girls a serious look, which makes then take a deep breath and say.

Girls ''yes ma'am''

Mrs. Kina ''Kouta''

Kouta ''Yes''

Mrs. Kina ''welcome to the School Of Warriors''

Kouta _'at this point my life had changed, knowing on what I am getting my self in...all I know is, this year is all about pain'_

* * *

This is my finish chapter I hope everyone enjoys.

This is just the beginning of one young teen who is now in a world of pain.

Please if you enjoyed R&R


End file.
